


Where is she?

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Found family hours, They all said acab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Sam has to stop by CCRP to talk to Charlotte, but everyone there seems deadset on causing him trouble
Relationships: Sam/ Charlotte
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Where is she?

CCRP was the worst god damn company in Hatchetfield. Not that Sam even knew what they sold, it was the people that made it such a pain.

He was already in a bad mood from what went down with Charlotte this morning, and he began to stomp his boots as he came in just so they knew he wasn’t here to play around. 

“I wanna see my wife,” he demanded as he banged an arm down to rest on the top of the secretary’s desk, knocking off a few of the little trinkets she had displayed. 

The younger girl stared at him for a moment. “And?”

“Charlotte?” He stared back, he was sure she knew he was glaring through his shades unless she was a dumbass. “So go get her for me.”

“Hah,” she laughed, picking up a pencil like she was planning on writing something down. “Oh, that’s actually not my job.”

“What isn’t? You’re a secretary aren’t you? Don’t you page people?” He snapped, his temper was especially short and standing around in her company wasn’t helping. 

“First of all, I’m a personal assistant,” she told him with a pointed glare. “And my name is Melissa. Stop acting like you don’t know me we went to the same high school.” 

Some days she was cheery but other days she decided to catch an attitude and it seemed today was the latter. What a brat. “Whatever, can you just page her for me-“ he was cut off as she forced her pencil into the pencil sharpener on her desk, making direct eye contact with him as the machine whirred much louder than he could speak. 

She took it out again after a moment. “Sorry huh?” 

“I said page-“

She forced it back in, staring at him the whole time like she was wondering what he was still doing here. 

“Oh sorry. I wasn’t done,” she gave an innocent giggle as she played with her pencil between her fingers. 

“Well are you done now?” He snatched the pencil right out of her hands and she seemed to drop the bratty facade for a second before this grin overtook her face. 

“Can I help you?” Came a growl from behind him and he turned to see Ted, the asshole himself, standing right behind him. “You seem to be bothering the PA,” he added, snatching the pencil back to return it to her. 

“Yeah well it’s her job, don’t you have numbers to graph?” He rolled his eyes and turned away, staring at the corner of the wall so he didn’t have to look at either of them. “I’m here for my wife,” he growled. “And unless you’re here then scram.”

“Yeah, well, Charlotte isn’t here right now so you’ll have to come back later.”

“My break is almost over, that’s why I’m here,” he snapped back, giving in and facing him and puffing out his chest. 

Ted huffed. “Oh well what a shame. Maybe you should just forget it then. Now how about you get out of here?” He has been a lot more blunt than she had. “Can I help you with anything else?” 

“Jesus,” he rolled his eyes. “Can I speak to your boss real quick?” 

“He’s in his office,” Melissa scowled, clutching her pencil tightly so he couldn’t steal it again. “You can go visit him if you need.” 

He could feel Ted and Melissa glaring at him as he stormed off.

“Top ten men who hate woman,” Melissa scoffed just loud enough for him to hear. 

He stomped his boots a little harder in an attempt to intimidate her.

“Me when I’m a cop on my way to emotionally manipulate my wife,” she snorted, that laugh of hers getting the better of her volume. 

He could hear them high five after that.

He knocked three times loudly on the door before opening it. “Ken, can we talk?” 

The man had his head in some papers and quickly glanced up with a laugh, he grumbled knowing he wasn’t going to take it any more seriously than the others. “Woah, do you have a warrant to be in here?”

“You say that every time and it’s not funny. Look, I’m just here to see my wife and your employees are harassing me.”

“Awww, are they?” He clasped his hands together. Although he sounded more proud of them than he did sorry for him. “Well what do you need help with, Officer?” His fingers laced together under his chin to support his head. 

“Look, I’m just here to see my wife is she in or not? Why else would I be here?” 

He hesitated a second before answering like he didn’t know what approach to take. “Well let me ask my PA.” He held up a finger for silence as he lifted up the phone and Sam groaned. 

“No, I was just out there and she was not helping me at all!” He barked. “That’s why I’m here now! Complaining! The customer service here is so shit!”

“Well aren’t a customer, Officer,” he reminded him. “Hi, Melissa? Is Charlotte here? She has a visitor for her.” 

He waited for a response, watching the man nod and nod far too many times for a simple yes or no. 

“Mmm I’m afraid she isn’t here!” He shrugged, hanging up promptly. 

“Well why isn’t she answering my calls then if she’s on her break?” He knew she must still be here somewhere. Maybe just not as her desk. “Look. Well. I’m going down to her desk I need to leave a note.”

“I can get my PA to leave her a note for you if you’d rather,” he didn’t sound like he was giving him a choice, but began to type out something very quickly on his keyboard, and seconds later Melissa hopped up from her desk to go run an errand. 

He watched her go, heading down the hallway to IT. “Where’s she headed?” He questioned.

“Oh who? Her?” He watched her go like he was trying to work it out. “Probably just to the printer. I haven’t asked her to do anything else.”

“Look. I’m going down to her office okay?” He told him. 

“Ooh you might need to show me that warrant sometime around now, I don’t think you can just go knocking down doors,” there was only enough hints of joking in his tone for his sentence to be socially acceptable. 

“Funny funny. I’ll be two minutes,” he rolled his eyes before storming out. 

This is what he meant- the service at this place was terrible it was no surprise Charlotte was one of the employees. He couldn’t imagine her ever leading the place let alone taking direction in a phone call. 

He was halfway down the hall when he was stopped by Paul. The taller man flinched slightly upon seeing him but held his stance to block his way. “Sam! What’re you doing here?” 

“I’m here for my wife can you move out of my way already?” Why was everybody here so incompetent!?

“Ohh, Charlotte?” He asked, tilting his head. That anxious quiver in his voice was coming out and he was sure he was hiding something. 

“She’s here isn’t she?” He snapped. It was just like those three on the main floor to play some sort of joke on him and waste his time. “Can you grab her for me I just have to talk to her!” 

Paul shook his head frantically. “No, I don’t- uh, why? What for?”

“She’s my wife do I need a reason to see her? You can’t just stand in my way. I’ll file you for aggravating an officer in a second, Paul.”

“Uh, you actually can’t technically do that,” he spluttered, obviously more anxious. “Aggravating an officer isn’t an actual misdemeanour or felony and even then I’m not under arrest so you can’t book me for anything! So I know your agency’s internal affair division wouldn’t be happy to hear about that.”

Sam blinked, stunned for a second. 

“Also my cousin is a lawyer so I don’t know if you actually have any case to go off,” he continued to stammer, his eyes were quite wide with fear though. 

He was trying to come up with some other excuse when Melissa made her way back up the hall, nudging Paul as she went but not making eye contact with him. 

“I mean, I get it though I’m really sorry for being in your way, I uh- I’m just procrastinating doing work. I’m so sorry can I help you with anything?” He offered as he continued to stand in his way. 

“Let me through.” Something funny was going on here. He had done his fair share of investigations and he knew something secret was happening. And they were barely being subtle about it! 

“Oh, yes- sorry. Of course.”

Sam stepped one way but Paul stepped that way too. “Oh- hah. Sorry. I’ll just- oh, yeah. No I’ll go the other way and you go that way. Sorry. No. My left.”

“Can you just move?” He pushed Paul aside so he could walk by. “Is everyone here that dumb, Paul? Where’s my wife?”

“Uh, she isn’t here right now I think she’s on her break,” he answered, a little more timidly than before. “I can walk you back to the front though. I’m not going back to our office.”

“Whatever. Get out of here then.” He stomped by. At least Bill would help. Bill didn’t have a disobedient bone in his body.

He swung open the IT door but it was just as they had said - Charlotte wasn’t there.

“Oh hello Officer,” only Bill was working at his computer and he quickly got up, leaning over his chair. “Uh, Charlotte isn’t here right now. Sorry about that but I can leave a message for her if you need!” He offered cheerfully. Either he was much better at lying than Paul or he was serious. 

“Where did she go?”

“Oh, well I can’t speak to that. I’m not quite sure! I was so busy working, you must’ve just missed her!” He exclaimed sympathetically. “I know the hassle, oh boy, when Alice doesn’t pick up her phone sometimes I‘m so worried I get sick! But Charlotte is perfectly fine so there’s no need to worry.”

“I wasn’t worried I was just looking for her!”

“It sounds like you’re a little stressed, Sam,” he frowned. “Here,” he walked by him to lead him out the door. “I’ll make you a cup of tea if you like!” 

At least he was more helpful than the others he thought as he followed them back up the hallway. “No, my break is pretty much over now, and it’s all wasted thanks to these guys.” 

They were all crowded around the PA’s bench, muttering about something. 

“Oh well, sometimes they are all a bit childish. They like to play a game or two. I hope you can forgive them.” He stopped a few footsteps past Melissa’s bench. “Now you drive safely won’t you Officer? Thank you for stopping by though I’ll tell Charlotte you came.” 

Sam knew there was something fishy going on. Especially from the way everyone at the desk had just turned to stare at him as he backed up towards the door, watching him to see what he would do. 

Bill shrugged and laughed. “I’m so sorry about them. Have a good afternoon, Sam,” he waved a hand to say goodbye and with one final glance across the office to ensure he wasn’t being lied to, he had to take off. 

Bill held a hand to his heart as he left, exhaling a loud sigh that had been caught in his lungs. 

“Good job, Bill!” Mr Davidson clapped for him. 

“I think he bought it,” Bill laughed anxiously, coming to join them at Melissa’s desk. “I got him out of there as soon as I could!”

“Oh!” Came a surprised gasp from behind them and the five of them swivelled around to see Charlotte coming back up the hall with a stack of papers in her hands. “Here you all are!”

“Hey Charlotte!” Mr Davidson grinned. “Did you get those papers I asked you for?” 

She nodded, handing them to Paul. “I was going to give them right to Paul but he wasn’t in his office! What’re we all here for?”

“Oh not important, but it makes business go a lot faster huh?” Melissa jokes as she handed Paul a sharpened pencil to fill out the forms with. 

“Ah yes,” Mr Davidson agreed, watching Paul fill them in. “A good use of our time, I’m sure.”

Bill knew he was referring to their plan though - which Charlotte did not need to know about. The forms were all duds. Paul didn’t need to fill anything out. They looked like order forms for more pencils, which would have to go to Ted in accounting anyways.

“I hope that wasn’t a bother, Charlotte. Thank you for printing those off for me Melissa has been quite busy.”

“Aye aye,” Melissa agreed with a small salute. “So much paperwork. Ugh. Yuck. Just a lot.” 

“Oh well I didn’t mind at all, it was a good distraction. There was a bit of an accident at home today so it was lovely to take my mind off it trying to get the printer to work,” she giggled, rubbing her eyes. 

“Ah, great,” Ted smiled, fixing up one of the figurines that had fallen off Melissa’s desk. 

“Hey, well Bill and I were just about to go on a coffee run, would you like to join us Charlotte?” Paul glanced up to mr Davidson to ensure this was all okay and he nodded. 

“Oh that’s lovely! Thank you for the invite, Paul. I would love to!” She seemed relieved and she trailed after them, Paul handing the papers over to Mr Davidson. 

The second they left Bill caught him throwing them right into recycling. 

“You all looked like you were having a very serious meeting!” Charlotte tried to joke as they walked out the front doors. “What were you doing? Planning something?”

Bill shook his head and cleared his throat to ensure Paul he would do the talking as the better liar of the two. “Melissa was just showing us something. She found a cat video. I’ll ask her to forward it to you I’m sure you’ll love it.” If Melissa could find one it would be a good distraction too. 

“Oh,” Charlotte rubbed her eyes again. “Thank you, you two. I do appreciate it but I promise it’s no big deal. Sam and I just had a small argument this morning.

“That sounds like a big deal!” Paul piped up. 

Charlotte gave a hesitant and quiet laugh. “Thank you for looking after me today.” 

Bill and Paul shared a grin before he patted her on the back to assure her it was nothing. She didn’t even know the half of it.


End file.
